


Dive in

by dimethief



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Masturbation, No Beta, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot? maybe?, Wamai is ooc, cuz i made him a little slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimethief/pseuds/dimethief
Summary: You can’t hold back the water, but you can swim with the current, so Ace dives in.Ace just isn’t expecting that many people are in the water with him.Or AKA how Ace is lured into Wamai's meditation club and how Ace shuts it down.
Relationships: Ngũgĩ Muchoki "Wamai" Furaha/Håvard "Ace" Haugland, Sébastien "Buck" Côté/Ryad "Jackal" Ramírez Al-Hassar/Max "Mozzie" Goose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just...pure porn with some sort of feelings..
> 
> **English is not my first language :)

Ace can almost hear what they’re talking behind him. Catching his name in the conversation, Ace turns around with a cup of hot coffee under his nose looking at those two operators sitting not so far from him in curious.

Probably it’s the irritating feeling of being stared at, both of the operators stop talking and look at Ace. “What is it?” asked Kali who gestures at Ace, frowning.

“Shouldn't I be asking that question?”pointing at his ear, Ace gives the other two a sarcastic smile. 

“Shah was just telling me about how you saved her,” said the darker operator softly.

“Ah yes, my heroic moment. She owes me a big one now.” Ace winks at Kali with a smirk. 

“Halt. I don’t owe you nothing. I paid you and you did your work.” Kali rolls her eyes as she stands up. 

Ace lets out a sigh in defeat, taking a big gulp of his coffee. “I thought we were more than just about money.” A sense of amusement slips out his throat with a humming.

“Oh, we are definitely just about money. Nothing else.” Standing up Kali walks up to the coffee machine and makes herself one.

Ace shrugs, eyeing the dark man who stares back as well. “What about Wamai? Your favorite toy boy, huh?”

Wamai stands up abruptly, looking like he’s about to protest.

“Don’t be salty, Ace.” Voice cold, Kali snaps a sharp look at Ace, warning, “ Watch your mouth. If you’re half mature as Wamai, I might use you more.”

Ace swallows. He’s not going to piss Kali off for sure. Scary boss lady.

Wamai lets out a soft chuckle. Shaking his head, Wamai walks up to Ace but stops inches away from Ace. A little bit too close, invades Ace’s personal space, Wamai looks right through Ace’s eyes. There is some puzzling mirth on Wamai’s face. 

“You want something?” Ace asks, sounding calm, but for unknown reasons his heart is speeding up. Not that he’s scared of Wamai, he’s just… uncomfortable.

Wamai doesn’t reply. A small smile curls up on Wamai’s face, embracing those shiny white teeth. 

Ace swallows again. He’s not sure what this all about, but there’s one thing he notices - Wamai has a pair of golden eyes. And… they’re quite beautiful. They are almost as clear as ambers, reflecting a million hues, reminding Ace of honey under the sun. Glistening like a gold coin, they hold secrets, the same way the gold coin you dig out from the dust of history. 

“Ok, Wamai, don’t scare the white bunny.” Kali comes to the rescue.

“Don’t worry. I just wanna grab my cup for…” Wamai leans even closer, hand reaching up to the top cabinet, head passing Ace’s face by the side, and meantime Wamai whispers quietly to Ace’s ear, “... my morning milk.”

“What the- ” Ace jumps away, face burning as hell. He stumbles back, eyes darting back and forth at Wamai and Kali unbelievably. “Is this some sort of sick joke?” Heart still beating so fast, face bloody red, Ace asks sharply but his voice is shaky.

“Not sure what you are talking about. I was just getting my cup.” Wamai shoots Ace an innocent look, pouring milk into his cup.

“Ok boys, enough of this.” Kali puts down her cup with a smile, pausing for a second, and just about she’s going to say something else, someone interrupts.

“Oi, mate! Breakfast time!” A shouting mixed with heavy Australian accent comes from the door of the cafeteria. 

“Oh, Wamai, g’day!” Mozzie walks in greeting at Wamai, and nods at Kali. 

After Mozzie, Jackal and Buck walk in as well. They wave at Wamai with a smile.

Without even looking at Ace again, Wamai grabs his cup and walks to the other 3 operators, sitting down with them.

Ace rubs his face, still dumbstruck from what happened before others walked in. Feeling his throat is getting dry, Ace chugs down the coffee in his cup, and then he turns around, eyes darting back and forth at Wamai.

“He made some friends here.”

“Huh?” Ace jerks his head towards Kali, surprised by Kali’s sudden statement.

“He gets quite popular here. Maybe it’s because he started a meditation club here. Many operators joined, but I think these three are those who stay in the club. And they became friends after all. I think you should make friends here too.” Kali gestures at the direction of Wamai who’s chatting with Jackal, Buck, and Mozzie.

Ace huffs, shaking his head to Kali’s suggestions. “I don’t need to make friends here.”

“You may not want to, since you’re such a cocky bastard but it never hurts to have someone you trust in the field.” 

Ace isn’t responding, eyes fixed on Wamai. Wamai isn’t facing him, but from their loud laughter and chattering, Ace can tell none of them pay any attention to him and Kali. Actually none of them even greeted him but at Wamai and Kali. A weird but bitter feeling crawls under his skin, Ace grimaces.  _ I don’t need friends _ . 

“Why do you think I always choose Wamai over you when it comes to mission? Not saying I don’t trust you, but you like doing your things in your own way, which is not a bad thing sometimes. But when it comes to missions, I trust Wamai more because he knows how to cooperate. Maybe this time, since I invited you to Rainbow, you can learn something from it.” Kali looks at Wamai, but her words speak for Ace.

Ace winces at Kali’s words, not sure how to react to them. He just joined Rainbow 2 weeks ago, and things are still new to him. Despite how hard to remember everyone’s names here, he still manages to recognize some of them, but friends? Not even one. He only hangs out with Kali, but that is even rare. Most of them he’s on his own. 

“Or, talk to Wamai, so he can introduce you to those guys.” 

Ace glances at Kali and then he looks over Wamai again. Now Wamai has stood up, arms reaching up, stretching himself. Ace can tell that Wamai has a well-tone body; maybe those shoulders are not as wide as his own, but Ace can see those muscles flexing on his arms. Waist is surprisingly slim, and under the semi-tight T-shirt a piece of smooth, melanin-rich skin is exposed to the sight. Ace sucks in a breath, lightly gasping over Wamai’s well-buit body, and Wamai’s whispering starts to ring inside of his head. _My morning milk_ , the hot air blowing to his ear, the flirty smirk, and those traplike golden eyes, sudden flashback of what Wamai did to him causes a light crimson creep on Ace’s cheeks.

“You ok?” Kali looks at Ace with a sense of concern.

Biting down his own tongue in panic, Ace waves off Kali. “Y-yes. Uh, I gotta go. I have...uh, something to take care of. See you!” Avoiding eye-contact with Kali and hiding his embarrassing reaction towards Wamai, Ace almost jogs his way out of the cafeteria. 

  
  
  
  


****

  
  
  
  


Ace hasn’t slept well these days. Ever since that morning, things are getting a little bit weird. Weird dreams haunt him one after one, night after night. See, what bothers him the most isn’t Kali’s words but the almost flirty interaction between him and Wamai. 

It has been 3 long weeks. Ace has jerked off thinking about him so many times he’s exhausted every fantasy in which he fuck Wamai face down in the mattress, pins him to the wall, or manhandles him while Ace himself is the sole object of his desire. Perhaps it’s his need to fuck someone, but Ace still can’t lie to himself saying he hasn’t thought of Wamai, the rush of lust whenever he thinks about the way Wamai stretch himself, the cocoa-like smooth skin, or how Wamai leans closer whispering to his ear making his skin tingle and his heart beat faster.

As usual, Ace wakes up from one of those dreams again. His hair is damp enough to stick onto his forehead, face bloody red, sweats immersing upon his skin. Breathing swiftly, eyes widened, Ace is still processing the feverish dream he just had. The dream is still vivid, imprinting inside his brain, every detail playing back like a movie. Ace shivers, looking down, finding his member is hard enough to make a noticeable budge. 

Sighing, Ace always has no choice but to take a cold shower right now to cool down.

The water rushes down, and Ace closes his eyes feeling the cold water running down on him. 

How many days has he been dreaming about Wamai? Seven? Ten? Ace rubs the back of his neck slowly, easing the tension nicely.Those golden eyes have been haunting him more than a week.

Those eyes staring at him, blinking slowly. Ace can’t look away, he’s drowning in it. The dulcet golden hue washes over everything, leaving everything honeyed, sweetly mellow, liquid, rich, smooth. Slowly, Ace feels himself emerge into the liquidish light. The feeling is indescribable. Ace has never felt so opened, and he can feel the devotion, the feeling of emotion. 

Letting the cold wash over him, but reminiscing about the dream only makes Ace extra horny. It’s fine. Ace has done it already. He lets his mind and hands do the work, fantasizing how Wamai wraps around him riding on top of him, and his hands know the best. It’s not like he never feels ashamed but it’s Wamai who flirts with him first, right? 

Quiet moans and low groans echoing in the bathroom, disappearing with the water into the drain. Usually Ace’s little secret is kept safe and sound here, but not today. Today is the day his fantasy gets fulfilled.

Though after shower, Ace is still having a hard time falling asleep. Eventually he gets out his room, wandering in the base looking for some fresh air. However, when he’s feets away from the door of the recreation room, something catches his ears.

Someone is in the recreation room. Ace checks the time and it’s already 1am. He knows Wamai has a meditation session for his meditation club tonight, but it’s way too late right now. And.. what he has heard doesn’t sound like someone’s meditating … for sure.

Then he hears it again. Ace freezes, and the hairs on his arms suddenly stand straight up and his mouth falls open in shock. 

The muffled moan slips out the bottom of the door, low and throaty. Ace’s breath hitches involuntarily at the sound of it. There is no doubt in his mind about what that sound means. Ace knows that he has to leave, but then the next sound only makes his body flush furiously all over.

“Yeah… fuck, yes, oh fuck...”

The voice that Ace has been dreaming about all these days can’t ever be misrecognized by Ace. Even more shocking, Ace hears several unfamiliar males’ voices with different accents from that room as well. 

_ Is... he fucking muti people? _

The thought of Wamai being stretched out under different people at the same time makes a shockwave of arousal shoot up Ace’s spine. Tipping his way to the door, Ace carefully cracks the door open revealing what it is going on inside.

The light dims in the room, yoga mats scattering around, and in the center of the recreation rooms four naked bodies mingle together reek of musky smell. Ace covers his mouth trying to muffle his gasping, eyes snaps open wide.

Wamai is on his knees, mouth wrapping around Jackal’s cock, and one hand stroking Buck’s cock that is almost on his face. Ace stares at the display, glancing down to see Mozzie on his elbow sucking Wamai off. Wamai is the only who’s facing the door, but his eyes are shut tightly, tongues lingering all over Jackal’s hard member. Buck’s hands are everywhere, roaming Jackal’s skin, and he leans in capturing Jackal’s lips.

Ace can’t fight it. He bites down on his lower lip to silence himself when his own hand wraps around his member and starts moving. 

Wamai lets both of Jackal and Buck’s cocks go before he pulls Mozzie up and crushes their lips together. Wamai is facing the door, and Ace can see clearly how Wamai drags his tongue to Mozzie’s ear and then lightly bites down that Australian man’s neck. Mozzie lets out a raspy moan, hands gripping on Wamai’s shoulders. Wamai holds Mozzie to his chest and slowly lowers themselves onto the floor, and followed by Mozzie’s hitched moaning Wamai slowly grinds his dick inside of Mozzie. 

Ace’s eyes fixed on Wamai’s face; Ace gropes himself while watching how Wamai is enjoying the short Australian man under him. Jackal stands on his knees behind Wamai, slowly pushes himself into Wamai. With a heavy staggered breath, Wamai’s eyes flew open in surprise.

“Fuc.. Jackal, gives me a heads up, oh fu..pl-please.” Wamai’s words disappear into a satisfied whine.

“Not when you’re deep inside my Max.” Jackal answers in a dark tone, slamming into Wamai with force. 

“Now fuck him good for me, Wamai.” Right after Jackal's done talking, Buck has his hard, precum-leaking cock bouncing on Jackal’s cheek already, and without even hesitation Jackal swallows down that huge cock effortlessly as he thrust hard in Wamai.

Ace forgets how to breathe for a moment as he watches this show displaying in front of him. He can see clearly when Jackal pulls his hips out, Jackal brings Wamai’s hips with him, making sure Wamai follows his rhythm. Jackal thrusts in hard again, forcing Wamai’s cock deeper into Mozzie’s tight channel.

Mozzie and Wamai fail to hold their moaning as Jackal lays into them, sharp pangs mixing with an aching pleasure that comes from Jackal taking charge and filling them up.

Ace’s hand is matching the sound of Wamai, careful not to make too much noise. His body is convulsing and shivering, and his fingers are like fire on his skin; the throaty whine and moaning from Wamai stirring his insides in a way he never thought were possible. He locks his sight on Wamai, fantasizing it’s him fucking Wamai ruthlessly instead of Jackal, imagining how hot and tight Wamai’s ass would be around his cock. And he would stare into Wamai’s eyes, those golden eyes glistening tears that are from the burst of pleasure, just like right now-

- _ wait! _

Ace’s breath catches in his throat, realizing Wamai is looking right at him. Pressing Mozzie under his body and getting pounded down from behind Wamai holds his head up, face deep pink, but his eyes are fixed on Ace through the gap between the door and door frame. 

Ace is supposed to hide himself right now, but there’s something stopping him from doing it. He sees Wamai licking those plumped lips as he keeps his eyes on Ace taking every hard thrust from Jackal. 

“F-fuck me..” Wamai begs, eyes locking on Ace.

“P-please. Co-come.. fuck m-me..” Wamai whines, never looking away from Ace.

All the blood runs down to Ace’s hard member, just as he realizes Wamai is talking to him. Ace pumps his dick even faster and harder, feverishly looking at Wamai with his breaths getting quickened and heavier. 

“Yes..oh yes.. yes, harder..” Wamai is cum drunk and drooling, eyes starting glazed over and Ace can almost see how lust is taking over in Wamai’s pupils.

Ace’s dick is throbbing, at the edge of climax.

“Co-come for me.. ” As if Wamai is talking to Mozzie, but only him and Ace know who he’s really talking to.

Ace’s vision whites out when the orgasm hits him and he can taste the coppery tang of blood as he bit through the skin of his lip, forcing himself to be quiet while Wamai rides out his climax with a growled out moan. Ace’s head rolls back as he slides down the wall and his free hand comes up to muffle the harsh pants that spill from his mouth. 

For a good minute, Ace stands up with his wobbly legs, feeling the stickiness inside his pants, frowning. He leans back against the wall, barely registering what exactly happened. And then the reality hits him. A heavy pink crawls back on his cheeks as he just realized he had jerked off to an orgy, and Wamai saw him doing it. But.. Wamai was practically encouraging him.

“Did you like that?” A voice with a heavy Spanish accent comes from the room.

“It was good.” It’s the Australian operator.

“I’m not done yet.” A low voice, and Ace assumes that’s Buck.

“Don’t worry, come here.” Ace’s heart skips a beat to Wamai’s invitation. 

_ He’s..doing it again? _ Ace can’t even believe what he has heard. He’s simply amazed, and also jealousing. He wishes that it’d be him sliding into Wamai’s warm, slippery, and cum-filling hole right now.

“We’re leaving. You two have fun.” Jackal’s voice comes in again, and that’s the cue telling Ace should leave now if he doesn’t want to get caught. Ace rubs his burning face, swiftly but quietly runs back to his dorm.

This night, Ace still fails to fall asleep, only because all he can think of is how beautiful and lewd Wamai is in that orgy. A low groan slips out Ace’s throat, as Ace buries his face into the pillow. __

_ What am I getting myself into.. _

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace taste Wamai once and he's already addicted.

Whatever direction Ace’s life is heading is absolutely not what Ace expects. He’s stucking in between the urge of talking to Wamai and the keen of avoiding any interaction with Wamai. The conflict is killing Ace slowly. Whenever Wamai is in Ace’s sight, Ace almost can’t help but lure on that man like a creep, but when Wamai comes close, let’s say only feets away from Ace, Ace ditches like a defeated soldier. 

Like right now, Ace is fixing his gadget in the workshop with Buck who’s focusing on his own project as well when Wamai walks in. Looking up, Ace’s stomach wiggles a bit as soon as he sees Wamai. The air electrifies and as if Ace has forgotten how to breath. There comes the blood rushing up to his face, memories flashing back and forth inside his head. Waimai comes in fresh with his usual soft expression,  _ those golden eyes _ , and Ace’s stomach curls deliciously wrong.

It takes Wamai less than a second to spot Ace, and when Wamai smiles at Ace, Ace dodges the eye contact right away. After a minute, Ace quickly glanced at Wamai who’s sitting at the table right in front of him. Ace’s heart drops in relief. Sitting behind Wamai means he can lurk as much as he wants without being caught by Wamai, though it really sounds like a creepy thing to do. 

“Close your month, dude.” Buck, who’s sitting right next to Ace cleaning his CAMRS rifle, croons discreetly, and Ace glares at him, clasping his jaw shut.

A light chuckle comes from Wamai, and Ace is mortified, frozen to the spot. No way he’s caught creeping on Wamai again. 

“You know, if you want to talk to me, you can just ask.” Wamai turns around, looking at Ace sincerely.

Ace definitely wants to talk to Wamai, yet he doesn’t want to talk about what happened a few weeks ago in the recreation room. Ace is almost 100% sure he wants Wamai so bad, but he’s never the one who asks first. Moreover, what do you expect Ace to say? “Wow dude, you’re so hot. Can I have sex with you?” And that’s just degenerate to Ace.

An awkward silence falls in the workshop. Ace ignores Wamai’s words as he resumes his task. Wamai glances at Buck, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“Alright, I have to go. You two have fun.” Buck collects his stuff from the table, giving Wamai a smirk before he leaves.

“So, what’s your problem?” Wamai asks, holding his face on his right palm while the other taps on the table patiently.

Ace swallows the hard lump in his throat and looks up, meeting Wamai’s twinkling eyes. “Uh, nothing? What is your problem?”

Wamai’s throaty chuckle curls Ace’s stomach. “Funny. Aren’t you the one who keeps creeping on me? Or, do you want me to address the elephant in the room?”

Ace’s breath hitched as those words pound into his head. Wamai smiles wide and predatory. He lifts his hand until his fingers caress the sharp jawline of Ace’s chin. Ace flinches under Wamai’s touch but doesn’t pull away. Wamai trails his fingers down, brushes Ace’s apple, eventually scrubbing lightly on the ridge of Ace’s collarbone.

Ace swallows, the feather-touch of Wamai’s fingers giving him goosebumps. “You have a crush on me, huh?” Ace counter-attacks before he makes a fool of himself melting into a puddle under Wamai’s touching.

“Ain’t you too?” Wamai lifts Ace’s chin, tongue wetting his lips while he stares into Ace’s soul through his eyes. “Watching me like a creep but never brave enough to talk to me. I guess I have to be the one to make the move.”

Eyes widening, Ace knows Wamai has won, if this is a game, and Ace never stands a chance. 

Without saying anything, Ace grabs Wamai by his wrist, pulling Wamai closer and Ace takes his mouth with a muttered groan, slides his tongue inside him and invades him with every fiber of his being because that’s what he craved after a month wondering what it would be like. Ace kisses hot and wet, and his bites are so deliciously painful that makes Wamai whines helplessly. _This is happening. This is happening._ When Ace tastes the tongue of Wamai, his thoughts are all over the place. Not until Ace notices Wamai has his hand gripped on his waist band trying to pull down his pants. Ace comes to his senses and catches Wamai’s hand. 

“Wait, we’re in the workshop.”

“Don’t worry, I got Buck watch out for us.” Wamai replies, panting, as he loses Ace’s grabbling.

One pulls, and Ace’s hard cock jumps out. Wamai doesn’t give Ace much time to process his words, and in a quick manner Wamai swallows Ace’s cock down in his mouth. Wamai looks up at Ace, eyes glittering with pleasure. Those eyes did something to Ace, waking up Ace’s inner demon. Ace lets out a low groan, feeling Wamai taking his hard member even deeper into his tight throat. Holding the back of Wamai’s head, Ace slowly presses him down further on his cock.

Wamai takes up bobbing his head, really going after Ace’s cock and Ace breaths quickens. He’s going to bust far too soon if Wamai keeps deepthroating like this for too long. Ace pries Wamai up off his length, tugging him closer. 

“Get on the table.” Ace demands as he tugs at Wamai’s shirt in an attempt to take it off. Wamai complies, rolling it over his head and tossing it aside. Wrapping his legs around Ace’s bare hips, Wamai lets out a soft moan when Ace brings his hard cock in his hand. Ace can’t move his eyes away from Wamai. He almost doesn want to blink as if that would make him miss a millisecond of how Wamai rocks his body up and down chasing the pleasure in Ace’s hand. Ace knows he would never look at this workshop the same after this, but he doesn’t give a damn. For now, he needs this like he needs air. 

Wamai has no time to gasp for air when Ace invades his mouth with his tongue, swiping over his lower lip, trying to find the last drop of air for himself. Ace smiles into the kiss, starting to squeeze the perfectly round ass cheeks. Ace interrupts the kiss, and wet his fingers with his saliva before he comes back to tease and prod at Wamai’s hole. 

“Lay on the table. Let me loose you up.” Ace smirks, leaving a light kiss on the side of Wamai’s cheek. Like a good boy, Wamai complies and lay down with a light crimson on his face. spreading his legs wide apart.

Ace realizes he’ll last three seconds -if not less- once he’s inside him, so he better takes his time now. He kneels on the sturdy floor, his warm hands cupping his cheeks as he takes a succulent bite on one of them. The flesh yields under the teasing of his teeth, of his kissing mouth and his greedy tongue. Wamai’s ragged breath reaches him distant and muffled, his legs trembling when Ace gives a long stroke across his rim.

Wamai’s cock stands hard and firm between his legs, a clear trail leaking down his shaft and balls. A smile on Ace’s lips, then his lips on Wamai’s hole and his hands spreading him wide open. Ace lashes his tongue out, and it’s not sweet, it’s not cute, it’s not just teasing anymore. He’s devouring him.

Wamai catches a glimpse of Ace and his belly curls in pleasure. Then a stiff tongue pushes inside him and he moans -moans- like a clueless virgin. His mouth feels so good that his tongue could steer him to completion.

“J..just fuck me.. You’re making me come..” 

Ace’s cock twitches in pain to Wamai’s begging. He stands up, aligning his cock until the head nudges his hole.

“Fu..uck.. You’re to..o big.” Wamai pleas with almost a sob-like moan.

“You asked for it.”

Ace stays still, waiting for the nigh unbearable tightness to ease down. He strokes Wamai’s sides, massages his butt cheeks. Ace presses kisses on Wamai’s shoulder, his hands moving to the front of his thighs as he slides in another inch. Wamai moans, his spine beautifully arched against him in invitation.

Ace has to utilize all his self-control to take it slow, letting him adjust to his size while his cock throbs into the clenching trap of Wamai’s ass. “You feel so good,” Ace mumbles, accompanying his words by shallow thrusts that push him a tad deeper every time.

Wamai loves every single inch of his cock stroking in and out of him at a leisurely pace.The discomfort disappears in the shape of more caresses, the burning stretch turning deliciously pleasurable while naughty thumbs trace circles around his hard nipples. 

Everything about their encounter has Ace on edge; his deep, beautiful skin contracting his own, his chest heaving against his palms, his backside pushing back into his cock when he dares to pull out even the slightest.

“You’re killing me,” Wamai breathes out with a hint of smugness.

“You feel so good, so tight,” Acee mumbles as he pulls out and shoves his cock back in, the desk jerking and Wamai grunting. The desk squeaks as Ace fucks harder, Wamai groaning under him, spreading more and arching up as much as he could into his thrusts. Little breathless praises leave Wamai every once in a while, mixed in with little huffs of pleasured noises

“You squeeze me so good.” Wamai clenches his ass on Ace’s way out, and Ace moans low and raspy just for him.

Wamai strokes himself in a tight fist, and one tug is all it takes for him to shoot his orgasm and his load down his knuckles. He rides it out, his hole fluttering around the man splitting him open.

Ace secures his hands on his hips, keeping him in place while he ravishes Wamai between his legs, not minding anything but the sweet-sounding noises coming out of Wamai as he rides out his orgasm with his cock shoved deep inside him. Wamai trembles from overstimulation but smiles triumphantly when he notes Ace’s cock swelling inside him, feeling his release.

Two more mind-blowing plunges of his large cock are all it takes for Ace to spill, and he lets out a satisfied groan while he pistons in and out. He fills Wamai’s warm ass, thrusting deeper and deeper as if he hadn’t had enough.

Dropping on top of Wamai, Ace presses a light kiss on Wamai’s ear, still feeling fuzzy after orgasm. Wamai wraps both arms around Ace, rubbing Ace’s back slowly as they both catch their breaths.

“I've wanted to do this since I saw you.” The whisper confession from Wamai reaches Ace’s ears along with a waft of his breath, and his heart skips a beat.

Ace chuckles. “So you planned all these?”

Wamai wiggles uncomfortably under Ace and loses his arms around Ace, hinting Ace to get up. “This, yes. But not with what happened in the medication club.” Wamai sits up after Ace slowly pulls out his soft dick. One leg on the table with arms wrap around it, Wamai dangles another leg on the edge of the desk.

Ace ignores the mess they made, pulling up his pants. “That’s hell of a medication club then. You’re wild.”

Wamai looks at Ace for a moment, a sense of disappointment in his voice. “I thought you liked it.”

Ace quirks a brow. “I like watching you doing that, but I don’t like sharing.”

A interesting hums slips out Wamai’s throat. He jumps off the table, walking up to Ace naked, and Ace takes the view, the sight white cum rolling down on his inner thigh. His dick perks up a bit inside his pants. Wamai leans closer, cupping Ace’s chin lightly. 

“Too bad, then.” He whispers. “I guess this is our first and last time.”

And that whisper is like a magic spell freezing Ace on the spot.

_ Last time?  _ A rush of disappointment runs through Ace.

There’s something about Wamai that always makes Ace feel like he’s just a helpless prey. Yes, Wamai is lethal in the field, but he usually gives others a soft and light-heart feeling. However whenever Wamai comes to Ace, suddenly Ace is completely another person - a devil who has Ace in his palm, tempting Ace to do  _ “bad” _ things.

When Ace comes to his senses, Wamai is already all dressed up. Wamai gives Ace an innocent smile before he walks towards the door. It’s only when the door is closed, Ace realizes this  _ can’t _ be their last time.

“Wai-” 

Ace’s words die in his throat as soon as he opens the door and only finds Wamai walking away with Buck.

Wamai looks back, golden eyes twinkling with amusement.

Ace holds the door frame, watching them disappearing in the hallway. An unknown bitterness swelling inside him, and the hand grips on the door frames even harder. 

At this moment, Ace knows he’s doomed. He’s actually willing to join the medication club sharing Wamai with others just so he can get the taste of Wamai again.

He’s addicted just after one taste.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


There got to be a way around for Ace, right? Ace is not stupid enough to follow Wamai around blindly, but he’s not strong enough to cut Wamai off completely. He just needs to find a way to tackle Wamai and make him his own. No sharing ever.

However before he makes his plan, he needs to figure something out first. And that’s where Ace decides to buy Buck a drink at the pub nearby.

Buck is sitting across from him in the booth, chugging down the beer. One down, and beer waves at the waitress, asking for another one. Ace grimaces at the empty cup of Buck, wondering how much money he’s going to spend tonight.

“Don’t worry, buddy. The beer here is cheap.” As if Buck knows what Ace is thinking, Buck winks at Ace, embracing a wide smile.

Ace sighs, facepalming.

“Look, you want my help with Wamai, so you can’t be the one complaining.” Buck cocks a brow.

“H-how do you know??”

Buck hums, a satisfied expression on his face. “I know a lot of things that you don’t know, buddy.”

Ace smiles, relieved. That’s exactly what he needs. He needs Buck to spill the beans. “So what’s up with the medication club?”

Buck takes the beer from the waitress and takes a gulp before he answers. “I’m sure you know the so-called medication club is just a hoax. I’m gonna be straight to you, Ace. It’s practically a sex club for Wamai.”

“I can tell. He’s trying to get me to join.” 

Buck smirks, eyeing Ace for a good minute, and then he says, “look, no offense, but I don’t think I would wanna fuck you.”

Ace laughs out loud, taking no offense. “Nether do I. Actually, I wouldn’t wanna anyone to fuck Wamai either.” 

“Interesting. I see how Wamai didn’t just get into your pants, but your heart too.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? I’m not-”

“Listen buddy,” Buck interrupts sharply. “What if I tell you that Wamai did exactly the same thing to me, Jackal, and Mozzie. He seduced us, lured us to join his medication club, just so he can get dicked down good. You and us, no differences. We are just his sex partners.”

Ace feels like he might have already told himself that, but when Buck says it out loud, it hits even harder. He has never thought of actually liking Wamai emotionally. He has always thought he’s only craving for the physical touching. But deep down, he still expects something more; maybe he’s different from others to Wamai. He’s a fool, the sharp pain from his heart when he realizes he’s nothing but ideal sex partner to Wamai is proof enough of his foolishness. He has fallen for Wamai already.

“That’s what I thought.” Buck wiggles his brows, “but I have good news and bad news for you. Which one do you want first?”

“Only the good ones, you can keep the bad for yourself.” Ace grumbles, “I don’t need more bad news for tonight.”

Buck chuckles lightly, shaking his head. “Look at you, looking like a hurt puppy. I see why Wamai likes you so much.”

“What? Are you sayin-”

“I was just testing you, trying to see if you have feelings for Wamai.” Buck nods and takes a big gulp of beer, satisfying at how he just makes Ace have an emotional rollercoaster. “But the bad news is Wamai himself is truly sexually wild. I think he’s looking for an open relationship. But I don’t think you want one, right?”

Ace’s heart drops again. His heart has been up and down way too frequently for the past 5 minutes. “No. I want him for myself.” Ace shakes his head, confessing.

“Look, Ace. Me, Jackal, and Mozzie can quit the club, and you will have the club for yourself. But, what’s going to happen next is really out of my control.” Buck suddenly looks all serious as his smile fades away. “And I, no,  _ we  _ are going to kill you if you hurt Wamai.”

A sweat emerses on Ace’s forehead. “Of course. I would never.” Ace promises, waving his hands comically.

Buck nods and then chugs down his second beer. Putting down the empty pint, Buck says, “You know, Wamai is like water. You can’t hold him back forcefully, you have to dive in and to find out why the water is running so wild. You gotta work you way down there.”

Ace looks down to his drink, staring at the liquid in silence, while Buck waves at the waitress for his third beer. Every noise seems to fade away in the background, leaving Buck’s words repeated inside Ace’s head again and again until he realizes something.

He can’t hold back the water, he can only swim with the current. The real question is: is he ready to dive in?


End file.
